Hermanas Del Alma
by Breem Weasley
Summary: Cuando una amiga es mucho mas que una amiga. Es la que te apoya y esta con vos en todo momento. Hasta en los peores. Humanos AlxBe


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de SM, y la historia es basada en un hecho real entre mi amiga y yo pero con un par de modificaciones. Nicole, Gisel y Mailen son de mi invención. Aclaro una cosa Bella no esta ni con Jacob ni con Edward solo gusta de los dos**

Alice POV.

Llegue corriendo a mi casa, salude a mi mamá y fui corriendo arriba a prender mi computadora y conectar el msn, necesitaba hablar YA con Bella.

_~ Allie ~ Al final, uno se da cuenta de quien es quien : ( dice :_

_Amiga! menos mal que te encuentro, porque no fuiste hoy al instituto? , tenia millones de cosas que contarte!_

_~ Bells ! Ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir ~ dice :_

_Es que me sentía mal, tenia mucho dolor de cabeza y no me podía ni mover pero ya estoy mejor =D pero dale contame que paso?_

_~ Allie ~ Al final, uno se da cuenta de quien es quien : ( dice :_

_Bueno, te cuento, resulta Mailen hablo conmigo y viste sobre el tema de que ella quiere llamar la atención de Jacob? me dijo que si ella estaba haciendo eso que no lo hacia queriendo, que ni se daba cuenta, y que cuando vos le contaste que gustabas de el ella trato de alejarse y dejar de hablar con el (re cualquiera, estuvo mas pegada que nunca) y bueno que ella quería arreglar las cosas con vos y aclararte esto vos no querías y te alejabas y bla bla bla yo no le creí ni una sola palabra._

_~ Bells ! Ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir ~ dice :_

_No te la puedo creer! yo no tenia que haber confiado en ella por dios, como fui tan tonta? Encima Nicole y Gisel hacen como si nada, como si no les importara porque le ponen : Sos la mejor amiga! Te Amo muchísimo. Como se pueden llamar amigas?_

_~ Allie ~ Al final, uno se da cuenta de quien es quien : ( dice :_

_Ya esta amiga sabes que me tenes en todas, como dice mi nick, al final siempre se sabe quien es quien, todos se sacan la careta alguna vez o no? __**(N/A: Creo que esta bien claro, pero si no entienden quiere decir que alguna vez todos muestran como son y no como dicen ser.) **_

_~ Bells ! Ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir ~ dice :_

_Pero lo que mas me molesta es que ayer la criticaban y le decían de todo y hoy con todos los abrazos, palabras como si no hubiera pasado nada!_

_~ Allie ~ Al final, uno se da cuenta de quien es quien : ( dice :_

_Ah, ay otra cosa! Edward nos confeso a Gisel y a mi que le encantaba Mailen, lo podes creer? Se lo dijo a ella y todo, pero no se lo dijo a solas, lo grito en el salón como para que se enteraran todos._

_~ Bells ! Ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir ~ dice :_

_Y ella que dijo?_

_~ Allie ~ Al final, uno se da cuenta de quien es quien : ( dice :_

_No tengo idea, fue a hablar con el a solas._

_~ Bells ! Ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir ~ dice :_

_Ya esta, Mailen me re uso para acercarse a ellos es obvio. Encima no a uno sino a los dos!_

_Hay amiga necesito verte ahora. y por favor en tu casa no._

Bella me necesitaba, me puse a pensar en un lugar en el que podamos estar tranquilas. Ni su casa ni la mía.

_~ Allie ~ Al final, uno se da cuenta de quien es quien : ( dice :_

_Ok, nos vemos en nuestra plaza en 10 minutos esta bien?_

_~ Bells ! Ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir ~ dice : _

_Alice, mi auto no es tan rápido como el tuyo, no puedo estar ahí en 10 minutos._

_~ Allie ~ Al final, uno se da cuenta de quien es quien : ( dice :_

_Bueno, 15 pero salí ya. _

_~ Bells ! Ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir ~ Se encuentra como Desconectado._

Cerré mi MSN, agarre mi celular, las llaves de mi auto, me dirigí al garaje y salí volando hacia la plaza, nuestra plaza.

En esa plaza fue donde nos conocimos y desde ese momento la bautizamos como nuestra. Esa plaza fue testigo de muchas cosas, desde etapas de nuestro crecimiento, hasta confesiones, historias de amor y problemas. En esta ocasión era la ultima.

Entre tanto pensar y recordar cosas que pasamos juntas, llegue a la plaza. Como era de esperar Bella no había llegado así que decidí esperarla en el auto. Pasaron como 5 minutos mas hasta que la vi doblar la esquina con ese camión viejo que tanto le gustaba. Rodé los ojos recordando todas las excusas que ponía cuando entre todos tratábamos de hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre comprarle otro auto.

Me baje del auto al mismo tiempo que ella, tenia una expresión de furia y dolor al mismo tiempo. Me acerque corriendo y la abrace, ella me correspondió el abrazo apretándome lo mas fuerte que podía. Estuvimos así durante un tiempo hasta que nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacia el banco mas cercano.

- Creo que tendría que habértelo contado personalmente todo - Le dije viendo el estado de animo que tenia.

- Esta bien lo que hiciste Alice, no te preocupes, no estoy enojada con vos sino con ellas. Me engañaron diciéndome que eran mis amigas.. y no lo eran! es muy feo entedes? - Me contesto, justo cuando había pensado que también estaba enojada conmigo por decirlo como si nada.

- Claro que te entiendo, y no te preocupes ni sufras por ellas, acá los verdaderos amigos son los que esta con vos en las buenas y en las malas, como yo hay que aclarar - Me reí y pude sacarle por lo menos una sonrisa que era mi objetivo.

- Hay amiga, seguro que como vos, pero seguime contando por fa necesito saber que mas paso - Dijo volviendo a ponerse seria.

Le seguí contando, se puso mal en muchas partes y yo me arrepentía de haberlas dicho, pero ella al darse cuenta me decía que no importaba que siguiera.

- Bella, la próxima vez tené mas cuidado al elegir tus amistades - Le dije una vez que acabe de contarle todo.

- Si, siempre tuve que tener cuidado, pero bueno uno es humano y se equivoca en muchas cosas. Pero hay una sola cosa en la que no me equivoque y no me arrepiento de haber hecho. - Me dijo primero con cara preocupada pero después con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que cosa? - Dije sin tener ni idea de con lo que podía llegar a decir Bella.

- En hacerme tu amiga, tu MEJOR amiga, casi hermana.- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba. La separe y le dije.

- Casi no, UNA hermana, vos sos mi hermana del alma- Cuando acabe de decir esto la volví a abrazar.

- Te quiero muchísimo mejor amiga - Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos.

Ella sabia que me tenia a mi y yo sabia que la tenia a ella, en las buenas y en las malas. En todo y para todo. Para contarse y confiarle todo a la otra sin pensar si se lo va a contar a otra persona o no. Porque eramos hermanas del alma.

**Les gusto? no? estuvo horrible? lindo por lo menos? **

**Es mi primer one-shot y fic también xD era para poder hacer un poco mas de tiempo para la historia que tengo para subir y tener mas capítulos, así cuando la colgara no tendría que dejarlas esperando un capitulo que no tenga escrito.**

**Bueno lo que trata en este one-shot es sobre una conversación que tuve con una amiga y como dije al principio le cambie un par de cosas y también le agregue varias. Bel sabes que me tenes para todo amiga!**

**Hace tiempo que quería subir un one-shot así pero no sabia como hacer uno de los pasos :P Gracias Liz por ayudarme! Ojala vuelvas pronto.**

**Cambiando de tema, no puedo creer que vi Eclipse! ayer fui al estreno acá en Argentina y estando adentro de la sala no caía que ya estaba esperando a que comience la peli, pero bueno voy a ir a verla muchas veces mas hasta que la saquen de cartelera.**

**Bueno me voy yendo Saludos.**


End file.
